


All the Time in the World

by winchester_7983



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_7983/pseuds/winchester_7983
Summary: Not all mornings have to suck… this morning, for instance, seems quite promising for you and your boyfriend.





	All the Time in the World

You weren’t even fully awake yet when you felt movement at your side, open mouthed kisses being pressed to your neck. They moved down your chest and across your stomach, until they stopped at your inner thigh. There was more shifting at the bottom of the bed and your panties were swiftly shimmied off and legs spread, followed by a warm tongue licking up your entrance. You let out a satisfied sigh, sleep still clouding your mind.

You felt lips curve up in a smile against you, and a soft chuckle sent vibrations through your core. You forced your eyes open, blinking rapidly against the dim light coming through the curtains.

Once your eyes adjusted, you glanced downward to where gentle kisses were being pressed to your stomach.

You reached down and grabbed a fistful of hair, tugging lightly.

“Good morning to me.”

Misha grinned, glancing up at you. “Hey.”

You ran your fingers through his soft hair. “I can’t think of a nicer way to be woken up at the asscrack of dawn.”

“Woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep.” Misha licked another stripe all the way up to your belly button. You hummed and let your head fall back on the pillow. “Thought we could have some fun.”

“Wanna pick things up a little, then?” You gasped as he flicked his tongue over your clit.

“Hmm.” He crawled up the bed until his lips were barely touching yours. “We have a whole day ahead of us.” He kissed you softly. “But right now,” he nuzzled against your neck and nipped at your earlobe, “I want to watch you fall apart using only my tongue.”

You let out a quiet whimper, and Misha smiled. “Thought so.” He kissed you briefly before positioning himself back between your legs, pulling them over his shoulders. You shuddered as he licked your entrance, his beard scratching lightly against your inner thighs, creating a pleasant burn.

“Shhh.” He held your hips down with both hands, tightly gripping your sides. He continued eating you out lazily, purposefully neglecting your clit so you didn’t topple over the edge too quickly.

Misha loved this. Going slow, like the two of you had all the time in the world, really making you sweat. He made sure it was pleasurable for you, but at the same time never letting you forget who was really in charge here. And you loved it, too. But after a few minutes, you were getting a little impatient as you got more turned on and looked for more friction. You tried pushing deeper into his face, but Misha held you down. You whined in protest, but he just kept going at the same leisurely pace.

He finally pushed his tongue past your folds, just barely penetrating you. But before you had time to appreciate it, he was pulling back out and sitting up with his legs folded beneath him. You squinted at him, the sight of his swollen lips and chin dripping with your come sending a jolt of pleasure through your body.

“Mish-”

“Patience, little girl.” Misha wiped some come off his chin with his thumb, bringing it to his mouth and licking it off. “I’m only getting started with you.”

With an impish grin, he settled back in between your legs and went straight to work at your clit. He started sucking hard, pleasure coursing throughout your body and just on the edge of too much. You didn’t try to hold back the sounds you were making, knowing they only edged Misha on further.

He flattened his tongue against your core, gripping your thighs so hard you knew it was going to leave marks. You dug your heels into his back, thrusting up into his mouth as he continued to suck relentlessly. You could feel the familiar coil build in your lower stomach, panting in breathy moans as you tried to hold on for as long as you could.

Misha ever so lightly grazed your clit with his teeth, and that little bit of over stimulation was all it took to send you over the edge.

You shuddered, a long moan punctuating the pleasure you felt with your release. Misha gently licked your throbbing pussy, milking out every last bit of come in you.

He kissed his way up your body as you came down from your high, chest heaving as your heartbeat slowly returned to normal. Hovering over you, Misha’s lips finally reached yours, kissing you softly. His tongue explored every inch of your mouth like it was the first time, and the taste of yourself on his lips was intoxicatingly hot.

You let him kiss you for what seemed like hours, lazy and sweet, and you could feel yourself starting to drift off again.

You carded a hand through his hair, pulling him into a deeper kiss before rolling both of you over so that you were laying on top of him. You wrapped your arms around his waist and let out a content sigh, letting your eyes fall shut.

“I love you.”

Misha held you in a hug with one arm, the other hand absentmindedly playing with your hair as he kissed you on the top of your head. “I love you too. So much.”

* * *

You woke up a few hours later, a quick glance at the clock on the wall revealing it was almost ten. You looked over at Misha to see him still fast asleep, and gently unwrapped yourself from around him. As quietly as you could, you slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of his sweatpants you’d stolen, tiptoeing towards the kitchen.

You quickly scanned the fridge and cabinets for food, making a mental note to go shopping later that week. You chewed the inside of you cheek before putting on a pot of coffee for Misha and some tea for yourself, then dicing some potatoes and tossing them into a skillet.

Some more rummaging in the fridge and you came back with some eggs and cheese, which you mixed in a different pan and whipped up two omelettes.

You were waiting for the potatoes to brown some more, completely oblivious to the sound of bare feet padding down the hallway. You startled when a warm body pressed against your back and strong arms wrapped around your waist.

“Smells like breakfast.”

Misha buried his face in your neck and you smiled, turning off the stovetop. “Seemed like the most effective way to get you up.”

“Hmmmm.” He breathed in deeply, hugging you tighter and peppering kisses all over your neck.

“Though some could argue that you’re still asleep.” You laughed affectionately, turning around in his grasp and draping your arms around his neck. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Misha smiled, eyes still closed as he leaned in to rest his forehead against yours.

You brought your hands up to hold his face, caressing his cheeks with your thumbs. “We gonna eat or just stand here all day?”

“I’m not opposed to that.” He stifled a yawn and blinked a few times before his eyes focused on you. “I’ve got all the time in the world for you.”

“Maybe, but I’m hungry.” You kissed the tip of his nose and unwrapped his arms from around his waist, grabbing some plates and forks. “Come on.”

Misha grumbled but followed you, sitting at the table while you served food onto both your plates. He hummed appreciatively as you handed over his coffee before sitting down and sipping your tea. You smiled as you watched him eat, slowly waking up.

His hair was a mess, sticking out all over the place, and he had bags under his eyes from too many sleepless nights on set. He hadn’t shaved in a few days so his stubble was growing out into a full beard, gray hairs peeking out here and there.

He was wearing an old t shirt, the ACDC one that you bought him years ago that was finally starting to show some wear and tear. His bottom half was covered only by boxers, toned calves all for show. Overall he looked like a hot mess, breathing coffee like it was his lifeline.

And he was still the most attractive thing you’d ever laid eyes on.

You smiled to yourself right as he looked up, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards. “What?”

You shrugged. “Just looking.”

Misha chuckled, setting down his fork and reaching across the table to grab your hand. “And?”

“And,” you turned your hand over so you could link your fingers together, “wondering how you manage to look so damn beautiful after you’ve literally just rolled out of bed.”

“Years of practice.” You rolled your eyes, unable to stop yourself from smiling. “That, and it’s important that you don’t get any ideas about leaving me.”

“Right, because your looks are the only reason I’m with you.”

“Well I’d sure hope not, ‘cause I’m pretty sure I’m gaining a little pudge from your cooking.” He accentuated the statement by pulling up his shirt and frowning, poking his belly exaggeratedly.

“Oh my god,” you shook your head and stood up, walking around the table to sit in his lap. “You’re terrible, you know that?”

Misha grinned. “You love it.”

“No,” you brushed some hair out of his face kissed the corner of his mouth, “I love you.”

“Same difference.” Misha pulled you into a hug and kissed your jaw. “I love you too, baby.”

You smiled, holding his face in your hands. “Good.” You kissed him soundly, losing yourself in the moment as he kissed you back. You wouldn’t mind at all if every day was like this. You and your soulmate, making the most of every second, completely lost in each other.

Yeah. That sounded absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at @ruined-by-destiel for more of my works


End file.
